WWIV
WWIV '''is the sequel to the WWIII trilogy. It is rated PG-13 for action violence. Synopsis There is a trade dispute between the Trade Union and the outlying Resistance Republic , which has led to an invasion of Italy. Supreme Judge Finis Bay, leader of the Resistance Senate, has secretly dispatched two monks, Liam Gerzap and his student, Bill Gunther, to serve as "the administrators" to the Union flagship, in order to meet with Jean Haiti and resolve the dispute. Unknown to them, the Trade Union is in league with the mysterious Hideom, dark duke, who secretly orders Haiti to blockade Italy (as well as implying that he would ensure that their invasion was made legal when asked if it was illegal by Haiti) and murder the two monks upon their arrival. Using poisonous gas, the Haiti poisons the knights as a serial killing attempt, but fails. After needing to battle their way through squads of battle zombies, Gerzap and Gunther make their way to the command deck where Haiti is located, shielding himself behind blast doors. The Monks are forced to flee upon the arrival of two Shotgun Zombies, but with their ship now destroyed, the two Monks stow themselves aboard two separate buoys leaving for the surface of Italy to begin the invasion. Queen Lisle then contacts Haiti expressing her disapproval of their blockade of Italy, with Haiti explaining that they would not have done it without the approval of the senate. After questioning Haiti regarding the arrival of analysts sent by the Judge, Haiti claims that they have been greeted by no such associates, leaving Lisle startled. Haiti, after ending communications with her, informs his aide that they should disable all communications on the planet in case she suspected an invasion. Meanwhile, Lisle is conversing with Vice President Sideum regarding the recent attempt at negotiations and how Haiti claimed that they did not receive any politicians. Surprised, Sideum states that he had assurances from the Judge that his liberals did arrive. However, Sideum is unable to finish his sentence and his phone shorts out. Italian Mayor, Mario Benson, suspects that the shorting out of communications is a sign that a blockade from the Trade Union is imminent. The boats unknowingly go off-track, reaching Cassiobury Park, where Gerzap saves local native outcast Shaquille Ahmed from being crushed by a tank. Later, rocket pogo sticks attack but are knocked down by Gerzap. Shaquille Ahmed shows the two Monks the way to an underwater settlement, Magog, escaping the Trade Union army. Meanwhile, the Trade Union blockades the Palace of Caserta and captures Queen Lisle. The Monks meet the underwater king, Boss Jinnah, and ask him to help the people of Italy, but Jinnah refuses and sends them off in an attack submarine. They are attacked by a Tylosaurus and a sturgeon but both fish are eaten by a Platecarpus. The Monks, with Ahmed in tow, reach Caserta, the capital city of Campania, and rescue Queen Lisle from the Senate. They depart for New York City, the Resistance Republic's capital city, to ask for help from the Senate. R manages to repair the airplane. and they narrowly escape an attack from warships. Due to the damage the plane's engines sustained in the attack, the Queen's party is forced to land in the desert for repairs. While searching for a new engine, they befriend young Daniel Abbot, a slave boy, whose sensei is Abo, a Jewish junk dealer. Abo has the required parts in stock, but Zap is unable to purchase them, as Resistance cash is worthless in Tunisia. Daniel is gifted with piloting and robotic abilities, and has found C. Gerzap senses a strong presence of Telekinesis in Dan, and feels that he is the Chosen One – the one who will fulfill a prophecy by bringing balance to Telekinesis. By entering Daniel into a race, Gerzap orchestrates a gamble in which the boy (alone, since was unable to include the in the bargain) will be released from slavery while also acquiring the parts needed for their ship. The night before the race, Gerzap does a blood test on Dan and discovers that the boy's Telekinesis reading is off the chart. Dan wins the race and joins the team as they head for NY, where Gerzap plans to seek permission from the High Monk Counsel to train Dan to be a Monk. Meanwhile, Darth Hideom sends his pupil, Daemon, to murder the two Monks and capture the Queen. Daemon appears as the group is leaving the country, and duels with Gerzap. The fight is cut short when Gerzap manages to escape his black-robed assailant by jumping onboard the plane as it takes off. In NY, Gerzap informs the Monk Council of the mysterious attacker he encountered in Tunisia. Because of that being's obvious mastery of the Monk arts, the Council becomes concerned that this development indicates the reappearance of the Dark Side, thought to be long gone. Gerzap also informs the Council about Dan, hoping that he can be trained as a Monk. After testing the boy and deliberating with one another, the Council refuses, deeming him too old for training according to the . They are also concerned due to their sensing of a seemingly clouded future and a strong presence of fear in the boy. Meanwhile, Sideum, warning of the corruption in the Senate, advises Queen Lisle to call for a vote in Supreme Judge Finis Bay. Seeing no alternative, the Queen takes this advice when she addresses the Senate. Sideum is among the candidates to replace the Supreme Chancellor, and the Queen later announces to Sideum that she herself will return to their home planet to repel the invasion of her people. She is frustrated by the Senate's deliberation and lack of action, and feels that even if Sideum is elected Chancellor, it will be too late. The Monk Council sends the two Monk to accompany the Queen back to Italy, hoping to shed light on any darks side involvement. Queen Lisle, back in Italy, attempts to locate the Natives, but Shaquille informs they abandoned the park. He then leads them to a sacred area which he was certain they were at. Upon arriving at the sacred place, Lisle negotiates with Boss Nass to form an alliance and unite in battle against the Trade Federation. Captain Neill and many other security forces were also dispatched to rescue anyone imprisoned in the Trade Federation's prison camps, although they were only able to successfully extract a handful. Next, Lisle informs Gerzap and Nass of her battle strategy: with the Grand Shaman Army acting as a distraction to the bulk of the main Trade Union forces, the Italian resistance led by Lisle, Gerzap and Bill will infiltrate Caserta via a secret door located inside one of the waterfalls. Jean, taking the bait regarding the Shaman Army, informs Darth Hideom about the Grand Army, the latter then promptly ordering Heiti to wipe out the armies as the Trade Union prepares for battle. Captain Ruth orders the natives to start up their shield, to protect them from ranged attack. Zombie90 has his tanks fire first, but seeing them fail to penetrate the strong shield, orders them to cease fire. Zombie 180 gives the command to activate the battle zombies. These zombies destroy the shield. After much fighting against the Union's zombie army, defeat for the alliance is imminent. However, victory comes when young Daniel takes control of a biplane and goes on to destroy the Union's Control Ship from the inside, murdering the zombie army. Meanwhile, Lisle and her force fight their way back into the grand citadel and capture Jean. At the same time, in a Caserta hangar bay, Daemon (an apprentice of the Hideom) engages in combat with the two Monks, using a doubled bladed scimitar. The battle moves from the hangar, across a series of catwalks, to the Caserta Generator Complex. During the fight, Bill is separated from his sensei when he is kicked off of a catwalk and falls. He grabs the edge of another catwalk below and jumps back up to where Gerzap and Daemon continue to fight. By this time, Gerzap and Daemon have become separated by a force field in the entrance to the Generator Room. Bill catches up to them, but is divided from his master by four force fields. When the force fields deactivates, Jinn and Daemon continue their battle while Gunther remains divided from the battle by one force field when they all reactivate. After a lengthy duel, Daemon suddenly hits Gerzap on the chin with his cutlass handle, stunning him, then rams his machete straight into Gerzap's heart, mortally wounding him. Devastated, Bill redoubles his assault upon Daemon and chops the Monk's Nimcha in half, but Daemon eventually overpowers and tries to murder Gunther when he telekinetically shoves him over the edge of an endless reactor shaft. Bill saves himself from falling when he manages to grab onto a pipe protruding from the wall of the shaft. Daemon then kicks the Monk's Pulwar into the hole and prepares to finish him off. After Bill uses Telekinesis to jump out of the shaft and summons his fallen sensei's Falchion to his hand. Within an instant, he lands behind the surprised Daemon and impales him; Daemon's corpse falls into the shaft. Bill reaches Gerzap a moment before he dies, as Gerzap instructs Bill to train Dan to become a Monk, reiterating that Dan is the Chosen One. Bill gives his word that he will. The newly-elected Justice Sideum arrives to congratulate Queen Lisle on her victory, as Jean is sent to stand trial for his crimes. After the battle, the Monk Council names Bill a Knight. Gunther conveys his grandmaster's wish regarding Daniel to the ghost of Ben, who reluctantly allows him to become Bill's apprentice. Gerzap's carcass is cremated, and ghost Artur and Shish agree that the Dark Side is definitely to blame for the tragedy. Being that there are only two dark side members at once (a sensei and a pupil), both believe that one must still remain. The Italians and Witchdoctors organize a big victory celebration on the streets of Caserta, in front on the citadel. Bill and Dan are present, the younger now wearing formal Monk attire, and in his hair is a ponytail: the mark of a student. Queen Lisle presents a gift of appreciation and friendship to Boss Jinnah and his people. Parent's Guide '''Sex & Nudity * It is worth noting that there is mentioning of virgins and gynecology. Also, in a scene, two females wearing clingy/revealing tops paw and fawn over the race car driver Lewis. In another scene a female is shown in a revealing dress. Violence & Gore * The violence is constant but extremely mild. * At the instruction of an antisocialist, a plane is fired upon by turrets and explodes with two pilots, a man and a woman, inside. * A sea serpent is bloodily impaled by a large leviathan. Later a Mosasaurus bites a sturgeon's tail. * Kiaan's son bites a small person's eye out and spits it on a Gandingan. No gore. * Using hunting rifles with scopes, spectating Indians fire upon the racers. One racer's car is destroyed by a bullet and destabilizes, leading to the operator's death. * Uniformed combatants are murdered in aerial and terrestrial combat with zombies, but little blood is evident. Many corpses are shown lying killed on the ground while pilots are shown exploding in their rocket ship crafts the moment the craft is hit by gunfire. * Two men battle a third man in a prolonged and intense lazer sword duel. There are also punches and kicks at each other from both sides. * A man is stabbed in the heart. He gasps in pain and falls to the ground, and can be seen having a pit through his back. * A man slices another man in the chest, and the wound can be clearly seen when he falls down a shaft. A large amount of blood sprays out, but the actual cut is not shown: graphic. * An advance base involved in a massive battle explodes, murdering a hundred humans aboard it. * Several zombies are sliced in half, dismembered, impaled, decapitated, slashed or gunned down. Profanity * There are a few extremely mild scatological references (e.g., "crap"), and in anger, one character almost curses, uttering "foo-du". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking None Frightening/Intense Scenes * Daemon's bizarre appearance may be considered frightening for some. * Several racecar drivers are murdered in the race sequence. It is not graphic but extremely intense. A kid participates in the deadly contest but is a lot calm and collected about many dreadful encounters. Since he faces the risk of meeting the same fate as other racecar drivers, the scenes are thrilling. * The scene where Gerzap is stabbed is super shocking and intense, along with the skewering of Daemon bleeding to death by Bill's lazer sword. * The battle at the end of the film is intense but with minimal to no gore at all. Only many killed carcasses are visible. A kid, nervous, is caught up in the violence as well, being fired upon by hostile forces and, through using his star ship craft, firing upon them accordingly. * Contemno's appearance and his voice frightens young children. * A large advance base explodes murdering several people inside: non-graphic. * The scimitar duel of Gerzap and Bill against Daemon is quite menacing and rather intense. Category:PG-13 Category:Movies Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:WWIII Category:WWIV Category:2019 Category:1001 Spears Category:Live-action